


Life in Color

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Single Father (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance, Song Lyrics, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much heartache, Rose shares her experiences with Dave Tiler and learns to love again. Their wedding day is a celebration of a new chapter in their lives, leaving heartache far behind them in exchange for family and happier days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Color

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the New Years prompts fics. 
> 
> I'm uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

“Is it my turn yet?” Evie hopped up and down, yanking on Lucy’s dress. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. “Not yet, Evie. Remember, Paul and Ewan and Tony go first because they’re the groomsmen. And then Sam, because he’s the ring bearer.”

“And then I go?”

“Well no. And then Tanya and I go. You go last.”

Evie gasped and threw up her hands in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. “But gran said that ladies always go first!” 

“Shhh!” the entire party chorused. 

 

 

> _I do my best_   
>  _To find some kind of glow_   
>  _I’m giving it some heart and soul, now_

 

Rose peaked her head out from her alcove (also known as her hiding spot) while Paul and Ewan started processing down the aisle. They broke traditional order so that the children would be a surprise to Dave. They only planned on doing this once, so they had one chance to make it work. Rose approached Evie, hiked up her dress and crinoline and crouched down to Evie’s level. Her dress was a simpler version of Rose’s with more lace and flowers. Lucy and Tanya worked together to fashion her a crown of flowers and ribbons. The pair of them wore pastel purple dresses. Everyone agreed to wearing ballet shoes. Evie was under the impression it was to make her feel better because she couldn’t wear heels. But truthfully they were a lot comfier to run around in. 

Rose found out that Dave had caught glimpses of the boys dressed up already, as Robin had been tasked with getting them ready. At least they looked rather smart, if she did say so herself. They were certainly proud of themselves. But Dave hadn’t seen the girls. Rose had Mickey on video in case she didn’t catch the look on his face when he see his three daughters looking so grown up. Even Evie looked a few years older, despite how she bounced around like a little fairy. 

Evie watched Tanya and Lucy disappear around the corner to walk down the aisle and grumbled. “I don’t wanna go last!” 

Rose pressed a finger to Evie’s lips and smiled. “You’ve got a really important job, remember? You’re not going last. You’re _before_  me, right?”

“Yes.”

“What did we say about your job?”

Evie picked up her basket, but Rose shook her head and mouthed ‘the other one.’ “Make daddy proud.”

“That’s the one.”

Rose’s mum grinned and held out her hand for Evie. “See, now it’s your turn.”

Evie recoiled her hand and stood proudly. “I know what to do I don’t need help, thank you.” 

Jackie curled a brow at Rose before looking back at Evie. “Well then get to it, love.” Her mum turned back around and shook her head. “Reminds me of somebody else I know, that little queen bee.”

Rose was grateful for the distraction when she had it, as it slowed down her stampeding heart. Despite all that she’d been through, her heart had never raced so quickly in her short life. Her entire body felt as though it was being held up by a flock of flitting butterflies. She was fairly certain she’d eaten at some point that day, but she couldn’t remember what or when. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She needed _him_  for strength. She’d have to walk down that long aisle to get to him. 

“You ready, darling?” her mum soothed, rubbing her arm. 

“No.” Her lip quivered. 

She hooked arms with Rose and offered her warm smile. Rose could wrap herself up in it. She stood tall, wearing the cream colored gown she’d worked so hard to fit into. Seeing her mum proud did little to quell the tears. But Rose was grounded, her heart felt heavy and swollen with love for her family. She could hear Evie’s gleeful laughter midway down the aisle. It was her cue, she couldn’t wait any longer. She didn’t _want_  to wait any longer. She wanted to run and leap into his arms.

 

 

> _From the darkest grays_   
>  _The sun bursts, clouds break_   
>  _Yeah, we see that fire_

They’d all agreed that nobody was more suitable to walk Rose down the aisle than her mother. Nobody would _dare_  question her on this. Jackie raised Rose on her own, watched her run away when her heart found someone. She opened her arms when Rose ran back into them after her heart was broken. They walked arm in arm now, before she’d be willing to let go on her own terms, to finally entrust Rose’s heart with someone that wouldn’t let her out of his sight. 

She was prepared for the worst of disasters. She’d heard nightmarish tales of weddings gone awry. And she’d have loved to pretend she didn’t care about anything but her vows to Dave. But Rose told herself she’d worked too hard, fought too hard to live a good life to not have her perfect day. For the longest time her life _had_  been a disaster. One right after the next. Dave begged her to open up her heart to him, at least enough to share her pain with him, because he understood the heartbreak she felt. Through their shared pain they learned to love. He dropped her ring when he proposed because his hands were shaking so viciously from nerves. He’d been preparing himself for her to turn him down when she told him there was nobody she’d rather spend the rest of her life with. 

 

 

> _Well you’ve seen my worst  
>  And yet you see some hope in me  
>  The black and white set us free_

No amount of preparation could’ve prepared her for the sight of her groom in tears. He was already a mess when he caught sight of Rose, and burst into tears, nearly doubling over. A panic set in, and Rose slowed down. Her mum tightened her arm around hers and kept walking. Anna lost her grip on Evie in her lap and everyone gasped as she barreled up to her father to rescue him. She tugged on his trousers, face pink and awash with worry. He picked her up and chuckled. 

“Good tears, Evie. Good tears.”

“Did I make you proud?”

“Aye, you did.”

“Do you think maybe we could get married now?” 

Evie answered first. “I’ll allow it.” 

Dave looked up and Rose pursed her lips when his quivered. Her own tears threatened to burst forth when he set his daughter down and wiped his now pink face. He released a breath in a burst and laughed. He leaned in.

“You’re not supposed to kiss yet!” Tony shouted from behind him.

“You’ll get us in trouble,” Rose whispered, blushing hard. 

“You look stunning.” He settled for stroking her face and brushing back her hair behind her ear. Rose leaned in to his palm and closed her eyes. 

The vicar cleared his throat and cocked an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting?” 

 

> _Your decision was a sure thing_   
>  _No wonder I feel_   
>  _Like I’m missing a heavy load_   
>  _But no matter what daylight brings to us_   
>  _We all know_   
>    
>    
>  _Well this is life in color_   
>  _Today feels like no other_   
>  _And the darkest grays_   
>  _The sun bursts, clouds break_

The ceremony flew by. It wasn’t important to them. They’d done what they could to appease their families. Neither of them were really for it. Were it up to them they’d recite their vows and be done with it. Rose sought patience and peace in Dave’s hands in hers as they waited for that time. 

They both forgot what they’d written, so they both spoke straight from the heart, right on the spot. They sped right through the ring portion of the ceremony and practically skipped over the vicar’s last words so Dave could curl his arm around Rose’s waist and draw her into his arms for a kiss that made her heart soar and left her breathless. 

Falling in love the first few times was easy. Having their hearts broken and torn to pieces came so quickly. Putting them back together again was the hardest thing they’d ever had to do. Dave was the warmth of the bright sun after the blistering cold and darkness of a storm. And when their hearts were whole again their pieces were hopelessly and inseparably intertwined. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

> _Well this is life in motion_   
>  _And just when I couldn’t run this race anymore_   
>  _The sun bursts, clouds break_   
>  _This is life in color_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Life in Color by OneRepublic.


End file.
